


Raise Your Glass

by Cinder



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, i am going to finish this whumptober challenge no matter how late i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder/pseuds/Cinder
Summary: Harry just wants to have a glass of wine, read a book, and have a quiet night-in.Of course, nothing goes to plan.*Day 21 of Whumptober 2019: "Laced Drink".
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503005
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Raise Your Glass

It had been such a simple plan. After a long day of demon hunting, he would retire to him room in the Veras’ attic to have a glass of wine and a few hours of reading. Just the thing to relax and refresh him. He had bid the girls (debating over what Jane Austin movie to watch) goodnight, and retreated to the attic, a glass of Merlot in his hand. 

He had placed the glass on a side table, turned to get his book, and that’s when she must have done it. When he turned back around, and took his first sip of wine, he realized that his formerly harmless drink had been transformed into something more deadly. 

The glass fell, the carpet muffling its thump as it hit the floor. His eyes rolled up, his knees collapsed, and he fell into darkness. 

He woke up on the attic’s couch, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He couldn’t move. He tried to opened his mouth to yell, but couldn’t make the muscles in his jaw work. He tried to orb, but nothing happened. 

“Paralysis toxin. In the wine.” 

Harry’s heart stopped for a second when he heard the voice. 

His world was full of odd events, unusual and dark mysteries that should never happen in the rational world. But even in the magical world, there should be no way that he was hearing that voice. 

“I’m sorry to drug you, but I needed your corporation for the move, and it seemed like this was the only way to get it.” 

The Veras. They were just a few floors away. Desperately, he tried to make a sound, any sound, to come from his throat. Nothing. 

“Relax. It’ll all be over soon.” Charity suddenly loomed over him, a gentle smile on her face. She stroked his face. “And we’ll be together. No worries, no obstacles.” 

“No Charmed Ones.” 

*

Harry watched helplessly as Charity softly chanted out the spells needed to take on the Veras. She cloaked herself in defense spells, armed herself with offense hexes and jinxes. If it had been anyone but the Vera sisters, he would have thought she was overdoing it. 

He wanted to do something, anything, but he couldn’t even twitch a finger. In his mind, he screamed. He yelled for Maggie, Macy, Melanie. For them to run, flee, get as far away from the house as possible. He wasn’t sure how Charity had come back to life, but he sure as hell didn’t want her anywhere near the girls. In his mind, he screamed and screamed until, if he had been actually screaming, his throat would have been raw and his voice would have left. 

After Charity muttered the twelfth defensive spell, she looked over at Harry. A soft smile appeared, and once again, she stroked his face. He wanted to be sick. 

“I know how much those girls mean to you. I’m sorry to have to do this, but they’re corrupting your mind.” She spoke so softly, as thought she was talking about something other than murder. “They’re confusing you, and they’ve turned you against me.” 

Harry glared. She had done that all by herself, by murdering Marisol Vera. 

“But once they’re gone, you’ll be able to see clearly again. And we can be together.” Charity smiled, no doubt picturing a glorious future in her head that included gaslighting, brainwashing, and imprisonment. She leaned down, lips pursed, and Harry felt his stomach twist at the thought of her kissing him. Then, just an inch away, she paused. 

For a second, Harry thought she was just drawing the moment out, attempting to make it “romantic” (at least in her mind). But as Charity stood stock still over him for longer than she should have, Harry realized something else was going on. 

“You. Fucking. Monster.” Mel’s voice rang through the room, and Harry’s heart soared. He wished he could see her, but Charity’s frozen face was the only thing he could see at the moment. He wondered how they looked – two frozen statues stuck staring at one another. 

There was the sound of footsteps, slower and shuffling. A quiet, shocked, “Oh my God.” Then, much louder, “What the hell is she doing here? Forget that – how the hell is she ALIVE? And she – what did she do to –“ Then a sound of racing feet, and suddenly Charity was being moved out of the way, and Harry’s vision was filled with Macy. 

“Harry!” Macy’s eyes were filled with alarm. He wished he could tell her that he was fine, perfectly fine, now that they were here. He would happily live the rest of his life as a statue if it meant that the girls would be safe and he wouldn’t be a plaything for Charity. 

“It’s a toxin.” Maggie’s voice joined the fray. She sounded unlike herself though, her voice was horse and she sounded so tired. His heart raced – had Charity somehow already managed to hurt her? “She drugged him so he couldn’t stop her, and so she could kidnap him after she killed us.” 

“Then there has to be an antidote,” Macy said. “I’ll bet it’s on her –“ Then her face was gone, and Harry was stuck looking up at the ceiling. He heard the rustle of fabric, mutters from Mel and Macy. He heard nothing from Maggie though, and felt his worry increase. She didn’t sound well, but then, her sisters wouldn’t be this nonchalant if she was in real danger. Frustration ran through him – if he could just move his head an inch – But no matter how hard he tried, the simple motion lay out of his reach. It was as if he had turned to stone. 

Mel suddenly popped into view. Her face was screwed up in concentration, even as she looked at him – she must have still been keeping Charity frozen in time. “Hang in there, Har,” she said. “Macy’s looking for the antidote right now.” A sudden groan made Mel turn her head away. Harry’s heart stopped at the sound of Maggie in pain. Mel turned back, sheepish. “Um, could you maybe think a little…softer? Maggie is – kind of not feeling good cause you’re yelling in your head so much.”

Harry felt a rush of fierce pride and happiness, until he realized that the strong emotions would only make Maggie sicker. Still, it was hard to dampen his pride in his charge. That’s how the Veras had been able to know he was in danger, how they had been able to get the drop on Charity. Maggie, the empath, had been able to hear his screaming, feel his fear. His thoughts and emotions had been so strong, that they had reached her all the way through the house, even though she was so new in her powers. It should have been a few years until she was able to hear thoughts while not touching people, especially from a distance. 

Of course, someone constantly screaming and feeling strong emotions would make poor Maggie sick. But it was nothing that she couldn’t recover from, provided she was given a few days rest. 

“Got it.” A second after Macy’s voice rang out, she appeared back in his line of sight. She was holding a small bottle with an amber liquid in it. She unstopped the bottle, and poured the liquid into Harry’s mouth. 

As soon as the antidote hit his lips, Harry could feel his paralysis lifting. As soon as the entire bottle was emptied, he was able to sit up. Macy’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders, steadying him. He looked around the room, seeing Mel with Charity, concentrating on keeping her immobile; Maggie slumped against the doorframe; and Macy was staring at him, eyes wide and warm with concern. 

“Thank you,” he said, the relief clear in his voice. “You saved me again –“

“Well, you saved us too,” Macy pointed out. She still hadn’t let go of him. “If it hadn’t been for your heads up, Charity would have killed us.” 

“And then tried to convince you to love her again,” Mel said, looking disgusted at the thought. “I think we all dodged a bullet tonight.” Then her arms wavered. “Not trying to rush anything here, but I’m going to have to unfreeze her in a minute. I’m almost out of power.” 

Harry nodded in agreement. He stared at Charity; she was the paralyzed one now. “We’ll have to figure out how to imprison her.” 

“Right,” Macy said. She let go of Harry, but he didn’t have time to be disappointed, as the next moment she was holding his hand, their fingers intertwined. “Ready?”

Harry gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand. He looked around the room again, at his family, who never seemed to stop being saved him, protecting him. He looked at Charity, and braced himself. 

“Ready.”


End file.
